


Warcraft Shorts

by RouteMinx



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouteMinx/pseuds/RouteMinx
Summary: Just a collection of shorts following my characters at different points of an alternate Warcraft universe.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Canon Divergence Notes

_The orcs do not drink demon blood and hence do not become corrupted but they are still manipulated by Gul’dan into attacking the Draenei and then invading Azeroth due to limited resources on Draenor. Only orcs that specifically work with fel as Gul’dan does, essentially becoming warlocks, find that their skin turns into a permanent shade of green._

_Grommash does later, with his clan, drink Mannoroth’s blood to deal with Cenarius which he then redeems for by killing Mannoroth._

_Trolls and Night Elves have tails. Troll tails are long, skinny, and usually only have longer tufts of fur near the tip. Night elf tails are shorter and entirely covered in fur. This includes Nightborne. Trolls also are covered in short, soft fur. The exception to this is Sand Trolls, Blood Trolls, and Zandalari._

_Worgens too have short tails and are not considered a race for it is a curse rather. Children born to a Worgen parent(s) will not in turn be a Worgen themselves unless the curse is inflicted upon them._

_Draenei faces are much more goat-like than humanoid and they have four fingers._

_Gnomes and Goblins don’t exist, making Dwarves the primary source behind Azeroth’s technology. The Dark Iron Dwarves join the Horde while the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers join the Alliance._

_The undead are their own faction. As are the Pandarians._

_High Mountain Tauren are closer to moose in appearance instead of just cows with antlers._

_The bombing of Theramore was not on Garrosh’s order but rather a faction of Horde members who wanted to take advantage of the gathered forces after Garrosh does issue a challenge to the Alliance to either leave or fight._

_Hence setting off Garrosh’s spiral with the constant questioning and undermining of his authority – along with the racist viewpoints that his pride and entitlement blinded him to, added with the unwillingness to negotiate peace._

_Warlords of Draenor didn’t happen. Period. Garrosh is handled within the events of War Crimes, the escape attempt having failed. He is captured once more with the option to either redeem himself or live out the rest of his days in chains. Kairoz, in the chaos, escaped to an alternate Draenor with a shard of the shattered Vision of Time but dies of injuries he received beforehand, leading to the shard ending up in the possession of an alternate Gul’dan who had managed to corrupt the orcs with demon blood._

_This leads into the Legion’s third invasion of Azeroth with Gul’dan backed by not only the Legion but also an army of Fel Orcs._

_Geya’rah is Go’el’s fraternal twin instead of an alternate self and gets raised by orcs instead of humans._

_With the canon timeline of events for each expansion being a mess, the AU timeline with the exclusion of WoD is as follows:_

_World of Warcraft: year 25_

_Burning Crusade: year 28_

_Wrath of the Lich King: year 29_

_Cataclysm: year 31_

_Mists of Pandaria: year 33_

_Legion: year 34_

_Battle for Azeroth: year 36_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This introductory will likely see edits in the future as I either change my mind or think of other things to add. I have a very limited knowledge on WoW's lore so I'm going off the main events I am aware of. As for my note about the altered Draenei appearance, I was mainly taken in by this art piece: https://twitter.com/Sarkyfancypants/status/1255180951585464322


	2. An Act of Mercy

**_Year – 22_ **

For a split moment, she had considered letting him go. Surely he would bleed out before reaching any help. Yet in the end, she realized the risk was too high. If a wounded orc reached even one outpost, more would come in retaliation.

Of course, there was also the risk of search parties should he go missing. Honestly, it was the lesser of the two evils.

Delsera, in her feline form, bent close to the ground. His scent wasn’t that old and she could see the trail of blood leading toward the river. She began to follow it, keeping a brisk stride. What she didn’t quite expect was for him to be keeping so close to the stone path.

Considering how open it was and lined with druid crafted light sources.

A few times the blood trail would turn as if he considered going off the path. There were signs of staggering or perhaps dizzy spells. Then the trail would return to the path and as Delsera feared, he was heading toward an outpost. She broke into a run.

It was too much to hope that the orc would have attempted to swim across the river instead of taking the bridge across. Perhaps he realized the chance to drown was high in his state.

Delsera leaped across the bridge to save some time only to then come to a halt as the trail turned sharply off the path. The scent of blood was heavy. He was here.

Delsera got low while stalking forward slowly, coming around the thick trunk of a tree where the trail led. There, leaning against the roots and breathing shallowly, was her prey. Though seeing him up close now, Delsera was taken aback at his features.

He wasn’t just an orc.

His traits were of something she’d never seen. A half breed then? Not that she could pin what the other half of him was. He had horns for one thing. His forehead was shaped oddly and his feet--

Caught off guard by his appearance, Delsera jumped back startled when he shifted and cracked one eye open at her. Even his eyes had a faint shimmer to them almost akin to Kaldorei.

“…Decided now to finish the job then?” He grunted gruffly.

Wait he can speak common?! It was heavily accented and he had to work his jaw to form the words properly but still—

He huffed a sudden laugh while shaking his head, “Run along… I almost rather drown than be picked off by someone that knicked me in the shadows like a coward.” He inhaled sharply in pain and Delsera noticed his wound.

The ‘knick’ as he put it was rather a finely aimed arrow embedded in his side with a salve that encouraged heavy bleeding. By the looks of things, he hadn’t managed to rip it out, only breaking the shaft off. Which wasn’t a real surprise either. The arrowhead was crafted to catch on flesh and rip it apart should any attempts be made.

Delsera almost felt… guilty.

Which was foolish. He was the trespasser. Him and the Horde, marching into Ashenvale to carelessly chop trees down and tear up the land.

Perhaps the least she could do was put him out of his misery. She wasn’t heartless.

Delsera took a step and froze as his gaze locked on her again. It seemed he was determined to use the last of his strength to look her in the eye should she strike him down. A last act of defiance.

It was unnerving. Ice filled her limbs at the thought of having to watch his life slip from his eyes.

He was going to die soon either way. It would be better to get it over with. She forced herself to take another step, her eyes falling away from his face to the wound, the one she caused, and guilt panged her chest yet again.

Damn it.

With a frustrated growl, Delsera shifted back to her true self. Teal hair just barely touched her shoulders, skin a pale blue almost white.

She approached slowly with her hands out, “I’m… I am not going to kill you.”

His eyes narrowed skeptically at her but he didn’t budge. Maybe he couldn’t at this point.

Once close enough, Delsera kneeled beside him and reached for the arrow but suddenly couldn’t breathe. The speed at which he snatched her throat was beyond terrifying and her chest seized in fear and the lack of air.

“At least before I die, I can snap your neck.” He growled.

Delsera grasped his hand, her nails digging in, desperate to breathe. “Trying… to help…”

“Why should I believe that?”

Delsera slapped his wrist urgently. He didn’t let go but his grip loosened enough to make speaking easier. “I b-barely… believe it myself.” Delsera wheezed, “But I want… I want to help. On a condition.”

“That being?” His words slurred and she realized he must be fighting to stay conscious.

“Don’t come back. You or the Horde. Stop destroying our home to steal resources not yours!”

He mumbled something that Delsera felt was either dismissive or sarcastic but then his eyes rolled back and his head dropped against his chest. Delsera collapsed to her knees coughing once his hand dropped to the ground.

“Shit!” Delsera scrambled to his side, taking a firm grip on what was left of the arrow while bracing her other hand against his chest and yanked it out. The flesh tore as expected and more blood flowed from the open wound.

Delsera covered it with her hands, closing her eyes off from the sight of them instantly doused in dark red. She began to channel healing magic, calling on all of her knowledge as a druid.

Panic and dread filled her as nothing seemed to be happening. She wasn’t sure if he was even still alive.

But then his chest jerked in a forced breath and he groaned groggily as he began to open his eyes. Delsera then felt the wound start to knit itself close. “I’m almost done. Do not move.” She murmured with a sigh of relief.

“…Let it scar.” He grumbled, surprising her.

Why would he want…? Maybe it was an orc thing, or he was delirious perhaps.

After a few minutes, the only evidence left was the amount of blood present and the scar he requested.

Delsera leaned back with a satisfied nod, “Done.” She turned to catch him staring at her with an unreadable expression. “…Yes?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he braced himself against the roots of the tree to stand up. Delsera caught herself reaching out to steady him, a frown creasing her face as she fisted her hands in her lap to refrain. He began to leave but paused after a few steps. “I can’t stop them all. We need resources. Just as much as anyone else.” With that, he continued on his way.

Delsera half expected him to ask why she saved him. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn’t. She wouldn’t know how to answer.

Nor explain the next compulsion that had her scramble to her feet and call out after him, “What’s your name?!”

He paused again.

“…Mine is Delsera.” She added as the silence between them dragged.

“…Kalost.” He finally answered without turning around and continued on his way. Delsera watched him go before turning her gaze to her blood-caked hands with the question still in her mind.

Why did she save him…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized while trying to figure out the canon "timeline" such as it is (which has turned into a monstrous rabbit hole that shaved a good 10 years off my life from stress) that I ended up with a major inconsistency of my own for this AU setting.
> 
> Delsera would not know what a Draenei looks like YET if this took place in Year 22. SO THAT SAID, I have edited some bits of this chapter to reflect that better.


	3. Chance Encounter (Part One)

**_Year – 25_ **

“Whatcha do to end up here mon?”

Kalost paused grooming his garn to glance out of the corner of his eye. A fellow half breed like him approached with an amused grin. He had the lanky traits of a troll but the mass of an orc. It was perhaps because of his troll half that allowed them to almost match in height when most orcs alone could not.

The place in question being Splintertree Post. One of the older lumber yards near Warsong Lumber Camp. Hardly anyone aside from scouts and guards remained here.

Kalost snorted with a roll of his eyes, “Mouthed off.”

“Again?!” The troll-orc laughed, “Ya gonna get sent somewhere worse if ya keep it up!”

“Maybe I like being outside of Orgimmar.” Kalost shrugged, patting his garn’s back for the large canine to lay down. The troll-orc shrugged as well, “No complaints from me mon. I enjoy ya company.”

The smile fell away as he looked around them before stepping closer with his voice lowered, “Dis about the elf?”

Kalost’s frown answered for him and the troll-orc groaned, “Ya need to let dis go! Three years, Kalost! And wit things gettin worse between deh Alliance and Horde--”

Kalost motioned him to be quiet and then with a jerk of his head led them out of the post. They remained by the wall but just behind a tree. “I want to find her An’jiulli.” Kalost started with his voice low.

“Why?” An’jiulli frowned grimly, “Ya told me she did not want ya to come back. Yet ya been tryin’ ta find her since.”

“…She spared me.”

“And ya spared her. No debt ta be had!”

Kalost cast his gaze past the tree they stood behind to the line of trees ahead, “I want to know why.”

“So ya say.” An’jiulli folded his arms, watching Kalost skeptically. “Dat cannot be all. Not when ya been at dis for three years.”

Kalost drew a long sigh through his nose, “I am going out tonight. I could use--”

“No.” An’jiulli held up a hand before Kalost could protest, “No cause I be goin wit ya.” He grinned at Kalost’s resigned groan. “An’jiulli…” Kalost pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. “How is that going to look if both of us are gone?”

“I will stay outta whateva dis is. But I not about ta let ya go get riddled wit arrows by some other elf while ya lookin for ya girl.” An’jiulli folded his arms, auburn eyes staring Kalost down with a note of finality that had him sigh once more.

Ever stubborn as he was supportive.

Kalost paced on the spot before facing An’jiulli, “…Fine. We leave tonight then.”

***

An’jiulli managed to arrange for them to take a night patrol as the cover. They left the outpost as soon as night fell, Kalost hoisting up a torch for light while An’jiulli trotted at his side as a large feline. Not that the torch mattered once the clouds unleashed a downpour of rain upon them as they headed up the eastern path toward the river.

Kalost shielded his eyes with a hand, getting a chuckle at An’jiulli shaking out his fur indignantly, “You wanted to come.” He retorted to the glare he was given.

It wasn’t long that they came upon one of the night elf bridges over the very same river he met Delsera. The exact location was further downriver from Splintertree he knew but he had no delusions to think he would find her there again. After crossing the river, the duo kept east at the next fork in the path. An’jiulli growled but Kalost was well aware where this path would take them.

Raynewood Retreat. An outpost for the elves or at least that was his assumption.

“We won’t get too close,” Kalost stated. An’jiulli snorted skeptically. As the path opened to a clearing, Kalost directed to move toward a heavy amount of foliage at the base of a tree to get out sight. Just ahead, almost blending into the trees around it, was the outpost.

Their cover provided enough shelter from the rain to make a stark contrast in how bad it was coming down. It felt like trying to peer into the other side of a waterfall.

Yet try is what he did, squinting in the dark to see any movement at the outpost, which quickly became a futile attempt with their current position. He could be staring at an elf and not even know it. Kalost rose to move closer but An’jiulli snatched his tail, not hard enough to inflict pain but enough to still him.

He didn’t need to say a word for Kalost to know what was going through his mind. “I know what I said but--”

An’jiulli clamped harder on his tail.

Kalost sighed ruefully and stepped back, only then did An’jiulli release him.

“Fine but we do need to keep going,” Kalost grumbled. An’jiulli nodded before taking the lead. Short of turning back, there was no real way to keep out of the open to continue forward so the duo rushed along to head west on the stone path ahead. As they went, Kalost couldn’t help pausing at the bed of flowers they passed over and bent down to pluck a couple of the violet-blue flowers. The whole area was almost covered by these flowers he realized.

An’jiulli chuffed at him from ahead, snapping him from his moment of being lost in thought and he hurried to catch up.

Onward they went until they reached a point to go south so to start making their way back toward Splintertree. Kalost grunted a low sigh of disappointment. Empty-handed once again. What did he even really plan to do if he did find her?

He recalled the answer he gave An’jiulli but was that all? An answer to a question.

Kalost looked up, doing a double-take as he realized they were coming upon the area he first met Delsera. The blood he spilled that day had long since disappeared. Washed away or otherwise reclaimed by the earth.

Kalost stopped by the tree he had rested at, running a hand over the thickness of a raised root. “…This was the place An’jiulli.”

An’jiulli joined him, sitting at his side and leaning heavily against him. He pushed his head under Kalost’s other hand, getting a light laugh out of him. “I think you get a little too deep into these forms of yours.”

An’jiulli twisted his head just enough to nip Kalost’s wrist before suddenly it whipped to the left, ears swiveled forward, alert. Kalost followed his line of sight but could barely see anything with the darkness and rain. Yet he did hear the whistle of an arrow flying just before it landed in his shoulder and he recoiled with a shout of pain.

An’jiulli snarled and bolted in the direction the arrow came from. Soon enough Kalost heard a cry that turned to a gurgle.

Then there was another but it was followed with a pained yowl.

“Anji!” Kalost shouted as he ripped the arrow from his shoulder. He could just make out the form of An’jiulli racing back toward him with a few arrows lodged in his hip but then also saw another form gaining on him. He tried to shout a warning but the creature lunged and tackled An’jiulli to the ground.

It was a flail of limbs, claws, and teeth as An’jiulli fought with another feline. He was much bigger and had tusks to gore with but the smaller feline was faster.

For every hit he landed, the other feline landed two more. Kalost was trying to spot an opening he could take but instead noticed an archer aiming at An’jiulli. Kalost bent down for a rock and chucked it at the archer, watching their head snap back before they crumpled to the ground.

This distracted the smaller feline long enough for An’jiulli to seize it by the scruff and whip it into a tree where surely a rib or two cracked from the snap Kalost heard.

The feline struggled to stand, wheezing.

An’jiulli hunkered down, getting ready to pounce as the other feline shifted into a night elf clutching her side. An elf with pale blue, almost white skin, and teal hair.

Kalost felt his breath freeze in his lungs yet managed to shout, “An’jiulli, wait!”

An’jiulli stiffened and blinked at Kalost with obvious confusion. But Kalost ignored him for a moment as he approached the night elf.

The elf looked up at him with a scornful expression before recognition replaced it. “…You? Why are you--” Delsera winced, partly curling on herself. “Nngh… Finish it then. I should have known my foolishness would be the end of me.”

An’jiulli stared at Kalost crossly.

They did a number on each other, both being fairly cut up. Kalost drew in a heavy breath and then bent down to Delsera, startling her as he shuffled her into his arms while favoring his shoulder.

“What are you--?!”

“A life for a life,” Kalost answered flatly and gestured for An’jiulli to follow him as he headed back along the stone path.


	4. Chance Encounter (Part Two)

The rain stopped shortly after they broke off the trail to venture deeper into the forest until settling in a clearing encircled by trees and foliage. Something to avoid being spotted right away. An’jiulli, having volunteered to find kindling for a fire, left Kalost alone with Delsera as promised. A gesture that Kalost was rapidly feeling to be a waste.

The night elf kept distance between them by having herself pressed to the trunk of a tree, her body tense, and her eyes never leaving him.

Normally, he was content with silence but this. It was almost unnerving. This silence pressed uncomfortably like a weight on his chest that he didn’t know how to remove. He almost wished she would rage and curse at him as she had initially when he was carrying her. Anything but this.

After another minute passed, Kalost averted his gaze to the direction An’jiulli had gone in search of wood. All the questions he had were lodged in his throat, unwilling to come forth.

This had all been a waste.

That’s when he heard a shuddering breath and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Delsera shivering. “He should be back soon.”

“And then what? You two have your way with me and then kill me?”

Kalost frowned deeply, “No.”

“Then what do you want with me?” Delsera hissed.

Kalost detested speaking the human tongue. It reminded him of his days being paraded around like an exotic pet for a noble after the loss of the Second War. “I wished to know why you spared me.”

Delsera scoffed yet her gaze fell to the ground. “…I don’t know.” She murmured. Kalost’s eyes narrowed. “You could have let me die, that is why you shot me in the first place. Is it not?”

“I said I would save you if you never returned. Yet here you are.”

Kalost sucked a harsh breath as he lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, “What did I think would come out of this…?”

“What did you say?”

Kalost looked back up, not realizing he slipped to orcish. “…Go then.” He sighed, switching back to common, “I know you healed yourself.”

Delsera tensed and then sat up straighter, breaking the facade of favoring her side. He wasn’t sure when she did it but he had noticed the difference.

She stood, taking a few steps back while watching him but he had no intention to stop her. Fists clenched, she took another couple steps. “…There was… Something about you.” Delsera started while narrowing her eyes, “You are just as resigned now as then. Any other orc would have tried to go out fighting when I came upon them.”

Kalost thought to argue that he did try to snap her neck. But he closed his eyes, keeping his head lowered close to his chest, “I am not an orc. And I know better than to expect anything more. At least I thought I did.”

When he reopened his eyes, she was gone.


	5. An Offer of Distraction (NSFW)

Blistering hot days were the norm for Orgrimmar. Even with canopies or natural rock formations of the canyon to offer shade, not much staved off the heat. An’jiulli took a swig from his flask and then dumped the remaining water upon his head, brushing back the rivulets that fell toward his eyes.

“Terrible…” He grumbled. He would take the humidity of a jungle over the dry heat of this desert any day.

Roughly two weeks had passed since the incident in Ashenvale. An incident that got him and Kalost separated from being on posts together. Yet upon his return to Orgrimmar, he caught wind of some gossip implying that Kalost was also back.

At least for the time being.

An’jiulli was sure it wouldn’t be long before one or both of them were assigned somewhere again. With that thought in mind, the druid headed for the Valley of Honor as soon as he unloaded what personal belongings he had on him at home. A temporary home really since he was unwilling to live in Sen’jin Village after the Darkspears were run out of the Echo Isles for a second time by the crazy bastard, Zalazane.

He grimaced at the mere reminder.

The Valley of Honor wasn’t as busy as the Valley of Strength considering it was much more about battle readiness than commerce. An’jiulli stepped out of the way of a band of orcs boasting to each other on their way to the Ring of Valor. He spotted some warriors and hunters training nearby either alone or against each other.

His target though was a secluded home just on the other side of the pond. An’jiulli paused at the door to listen before giving a few firm raps against it. Silence met him. Was he not here? An’jiulli raised a fist to knock again but the door suddenly opened and he halted short of hitting Kalost’s nose. Kalost retracted his head back regardless as a reflex and then stared at An’jiulli with a raised brow.

“Ah. So ya are home!” An’jiulli exclaimed innocently.

Kalost snorted, “As are you, apparently.” He stepped aside to let An’jiulli come inside, closing the door behind him. “So how bad ya get boxed around deh ears?” An’jiulli lounged comfortably onto Kalost’s bed as the other half breed settled into a chair. The home didn’t have much to it. A bed, a table to eat, a chair, and a basket at the end of the bed for clothing. Kalost had a fur rug at one point until his feet kept getting caught up on it, causing him to trip a lot.

“Enough.” Kalost sighed. “Did you just get back then or have you been here a while?”

“Dat was gonna be mah question for you. But yes. Just came back today.” An’jiulli sat up, resting his arms onto his knees while leaning forward. “I heard some folks talkin’ bout ya so thought to come check.”

“I won’t be here for long. Going to Razor Hill tomorrow.”

“Ah. Den all deh more lucky I came today!” An’jiulli grinned, “I was hopin’ to offer a… distraction.”

“From what?”

“You know from what.” An’jiulli reclined back onto the bed again as Kalost narrowed his eyes at him. He could almost see the mental battle his friend was having through the subtle changes of his expression. In the next instant, he was standing up and removing his clothing.

An’jiulli, with a toothy grin, sat up to do the same. He barely had his pants off however before Kalost was upon him, pinning him to the furs of his bed.

Despite matching in height, Kalost had a lot more going for him in mass. Still, An’jiulli wouldn’t meekly comply, butting Kalost away from his neck with the blunt part of his tusks and chuckling at the growl it earned him. “Don’t cha wish ya had bigger tusks like me?”

An’jiulli gasped as Kalost suddenly yanked his wrists above his head with one hand. He looked up at his bound wrists, exposing his neck which Kalost took advantage of by biting him. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to get a point across. An’jiulli’s back arched off the bed, a low whine in the back of his throat.

Kalost bit him again before trailing along his shoulder with his tongue, biting him again on the bicep. An’jiulli felt himself hardening under the ministration and bucked his hips for Kalost to feel, only to get his hips pinned down by the other’s free hand. He made a frustrated groan and it was Kalost’s turn to chuckle at him in response.

The same thing was done to his other shoulder and bicep. Then Kalost was on his neck again as it was An’jiulli’s most sensitive spot to get him riled the most. Panting, An’jiulli strained his arms, trying to free his wrists. When Kalost finally let him go, he lunged for an ear with the same treatment given. A bite hard enough to apply pressure yet not spill blood. That’s what they had sparring for if such a thing was desired. Here it was purely about pleasure. About blocking out the world and every underlying stress to be had.

A distraction.

An’jiulli rumbled approvingly as Kalost put himself between his legs, letting their stiffening shafts press against each other. “Where dat salve I gave ya?” He asked breathlessly.

“Under the bed.”

“…Really?”

“Where else am I going to put it Anji?” Kalost stared at him critically.

An’jiulli twisted around, grumbling as he sought the wooden canister. His body trembled blissfully with Kalost nipping along his side and back, dragging his tusks against him while lazily rolling his hips. It took him a moment—too long in his opinion—to find it and bring it up onto the bed with them.

It was a simple salve that, upon heat contact, melted down to an oil. It could just as easily be used to massage sore muscles… or be used as a stand-in lube. An’jiulli scooped some onto his finger and worked it over their members while Kalost took some to rub against the bud of his ass. Kalost listened to cues for whether he was being too rough or allowed to continue while An’jiulli tried to focus on his own task but caught himself pausing when he got too lost in the sensation once those digits began to insert.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, An’jiulli rolled onto his stomach, raising his hips. He could hear Kalost chuckling and rolled his eyes, “Aye, laugh it up but please fuck me while ya do at least.”

Kalost moved his tail and An’jiulli sucked in a breath feeling the tip of his cock bump against him just before an inch slipped in. An’jiulli buried his face into his arms, emitting a loud yet muffled moan that was followed with a yelp when Kalost pushed the rest in with one swift thrust.

Kalost half groaned half growled behind him while starting a steady pace. His hands pulled on An’jiulli’s hips so he met him to each thrust that started to come harder and faster. An’jiulli soon took himself in hand, trying to stroke in sync to Kalost, panting harshly. Suddenly one of Kalost’s hands left his hips, pushing his hand out of the way to take over. An’jiulli glanced over his shoulder but words of question turned to a cry of pleasure as the other half breed began to rock his body hard enough that he was quite literally fucking into the hand around his cock without Kalost needing to move it at all.

An’jiulli clawed at the furs under him, panting, groaning, growling, and keening until release finally crashed upon him and he made a fine mess upon Kalost’s hand and the furs below.

He heard Kalost grunt then suddenly move roughly against him. Then he jerked, once, twice, and stilled on the third with a low groan.

The duo remained in that position for a moment of recovery until Kalost withdrew and laid down, pulling An’jiulli to lay down on top of him. “Ya gonna have to wash these.” An’jiulli half purred in his content. Kalost grunted his acknowledgment while wiping his hand on the furs.

After some silence between them, basking in pleasure, An’jiulli set his chin on Kalost’s chest. “Now den. Be truthful wit me. Ya really feel somethin’ for dat elf?”

Kalost let out a deep sigh, “What happened to distraction?”

“I gave ya one and I will be happy to give ya another later. Answer deh question.”

“I don’t know what I feel Anji.” Kalost dragged a hand down his face, “Let’s say, even if I did, why humor it further when she can’t possibly feel the same?”

An’jiulli hummed, “Do ya know if she don’?”

“Why would she? You said it yourself. Matters between the Alliance and Horde are hanging by a thread. And we are still fighting over lumber.”

An’jiulli shifted himself to lay on his back, still snuggled to Kalost’s side, and using his shoulder as a pillow. “Hmm. True. But I tink she more curious bout ya than she wanna believe.”

Kalost hummed this time, thoughtfully but didn’t respond otherwise. Silence settled between them again until Kalost sat up with a grumble about bathing and cleaning his bedding. An’jiulli laughed while getting up to help out. It was the least he could do.


End file.
